


WSKHY facts and information

by hetalianGemini15



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpregworld, Multi, because the first chapter mentions that, being uploaded from wattpad, idrc, information, technecally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianGemini15/pseuds/hetalianGemini15
Summary: This is to clear up any misunderstanding of what happens within Who Says Karma Hates Youthis will also be where I put answers to questions I'm asked about the book.





	1. Info on the Red Army

Okay so a few people may believe that the Red Army is still led by Tord. Sorry to tell you but you're wrong. 

Paul and Pat [Who are only briefly mentioned in the story] had been a few minutes away, making sure that their leader succeeded with the whole Giant Robot plan. The both of them would have been watching the house and waiting for Tord to retrieve the robot. 

When the whole crashing scene from The End occurs. Both soldiers decide against going to their previous leader, leaving him for dead and going back to the base instating themselves as the new leaders of the Red Army. Neither thought he even survived the crash. 

In chapter 2 I hint through Tord's internal monologue that he fears abandonment from his on again off again roommates, very briefly mentioning the Army he once led. 

"For some odd reason against his better judgement, he wanted to keep the baby. But he knew he was being selfish in wanting this at all. The four of them can barely take care of themselves. He himself had yes controlled an army, but that had been a long while ago from their current standpoint. The Red Army was disbanded right after he had failed to retrieve the Robot, which had also been a cause for the current situation.  Covering his face with his left arm, Tord was fighting a mental battle against himself, and he knew that he was going to lose. Just like his army,  as well as the skin covering the right side of his body. Just like, he remembered, the trust of his friends. Yeah they forgive him now, and even Tom is being civil towards him,  but he doesn't deserve any of it. He betrayed them, hurt them all both physically and mentally, he even killed Jon, Tord's belief is that they should have just abandoned him." [Chapter 2]

It is said that the Army was disbanded right after the incident, only because he truly doesn't know what is happening. There hadn't been anything substantial on the news about it [not that the other three would tell him anything. They probably kept any information from him to keep him calm. ]

So yes at this moment [chapter 6] the Red Army is still a thing that is progressing, but Tord has had his ties cut from it completely. 

The literal only thing that he could do in reference to the whole Army would be opening the lab back up [yes it still exists but it's being used as storage now] and maybe finding another uniform from his days as Red Leader. 

Hope this is understandable and sheds light on the previous occurrences within the book. I'll type my reasoning behind Tord even getting pregnant soon. 

~Mari


	2. How it happened in the first place

Okays here's where I explain a question I bet many have had. How the hell did Tord get pregnant in the first place. 

Well as I've written more of the story [I'm most of the way done with the actual chapter 7] the actual reason has changed extensively. At first it was going to be that the fumes and chemicals from the explosion messed with his internal organs, developing female reproductive organs. But this is flawed, organs don't grow that quickly [especially if their not the wanted product].

So the actual reason is something similar but completely different. Tord is a hermaphrodite, a person who developed both reproductive tracks. 

Now you might say that this shouldn't be possible, or that he would know that he could get pregnant. 

Not necessarily. Yes he could have the organs and not know it. That's exactly what happened. He was born with both tracks, it was just that one was inactive. The female reproductive system was nearly completely hidden. This means that he had no periods, or any other results from female body parts. 

This does also mean that he has no functioning cervix [nor vagina] so it shouldn't be possible for him to give birth naturally. As many people have read my oneshots [and or roleplayed with me] know, I don't put too much description about where exactly the baby comes out of. But I can give a small idea. 

See the way I've always imagined it was that a few weeks prior to the birth a birth canal would form. It would go away a few weeks later. 

So recap. The reason behind Tord's ability to have children is because of previously inactive organs that were woken up by the explosion of the giant robot. 

I hope this helps anyone who needed clarification. 

Feel free to ask me questions about any bit of the story, and if it won't spoil anything I'll type something up on it as an explanation. 

~Mari


End file.
